mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Dusk's Dawn
Dusk's Dawn is a fan "episode" inspired by ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' that features a cast comprised entirely of original characters. It is written and directed by Robin Gosswiller and produced by Camusensei. The first in a series of animations by Interlude Productions, it tells the story of a nine year old pony named Dusk who, corrupted by evil, needs to be stopped from destroying Ponyville with his storms by six other ponies. __TOC__ Summary A Pegasus, Breeze Rider, goes flying until his wing hits a tree, causing him to crash-land into a pile of snow he neglected to clean during winter wrap up. Breeze Rider is chastised by a green Earth pony named Doodlecute for not clearing the snow, arguing that the DeNoir family who owns the land will not be pleased, though Breeze Rider points out that the family is hardly ever seen as the two ponies look on towards the DeNoir family’s castle. In the castle, an Earth pony, Dusk, who is about to turn nine puts his mother to bed while lamenting the death of his father. Deciding to enter the family library to discover the secrets of his ancestors, he discovers that his family used dark magic to gain power and, while attempting to use this power, is attacked and taken over by an evil version of himself. A unicorn nurse in Ponyville, Iridescence (nicknamed Iris), is visited by a brown earth pony named Mr. Brave. A noise alerts the two and they look outside to see a big storm. After Breeze Rider suggests that the storm is magical, Iris uses her magic to trace the magic to the forest. Mr. Brave goes to the forest but is stopped by Doodlecute because a Unicorn named Star Whistle can’t control her magic and is sending out miniature tornadoes. Mr. Brave charges through and embraces Star Whistle while Doodlecute removes a magical ring from Star Whistle’s hoof that prevented her from controlling her magic. An officer, Donut, arrives with Breeze Rider and Iris. The group realizes that the ring bears the crest of the DeNoirs. Breeze Rider suggests visiting the family and Star Whistle sends the ring to the castle with a warning. They find that the castle is surrounded by an unnatural pink field. Mr. Brave, Doodlecute and Iris stay outside to help sick animals while Donut, Breeze Rider and Star Whistle go into the castle. Finding Dusk on the roof, they believe the magic scepter he has is the culprit. Dusk attempts to knock out Star Whistle only for Donut to take the blow. Breeze Rider eventually swoops in and takes the scepter and Dusk pretends to be cured though still under a spell. While patrolling a corridor, Donut hears a swooping noise but shrugs it off as a “cat or something”. However, he notices an oddity and goes to alert the princess. A few days later, the other five protagonists are asked to see the princess. The episode ends with the five coming together and seeing a door open with a glow. Cast *Sara 'xcappax' - Doodlecute, Star Whistle *Lise-Marie 'Belby' - Iridescence *MasterCode - Mr. Brave *Vikority - Breeze Rider *ThatCanadianDude - Donut, Dusk, Dark Dusk Crew *Robin Gosswiller - Writer/Director *Camusensei - Producer Design Team *Gamera - Storyboard Artist *Hedgie - Character Designer *GGJM - Background Designer Animation Team *Aginpro - Lead animator *Corentin - Rigs specialist *Charlie - Movement specialist *Chris - Movement specialist *Windryu - Lipsync specialist *LeFrenchBrony - Special effects specialist *Magali - Opening specialist *Schorcht - Symbol specialist *Edgewick - Crisis adverted specialist *Bunnimator - Additional animator Sounds *GGJM - Sound designer Support *Tialys - Quality check (lead) *Pich - Quality check *Kentrei - Pony Public Relationship (lead) *Strawberry - Pony Public Relationship *Camusensei - IT Infrastructure *Vorlio - Studio Infrastructure *Eni - Studio Infrastructure *Piell - Studio Infrastructure Reception Initial reception was negative. While some considered the animation decent for a full-length fan work, the voice acting and audio quality was heavily criticized. As a result, Dusk's Dawn has gained infamy within the fandom. The plot and much of the dialogue are commonly criticized as difficult to comprehend. References External links *Interlude website *TV Tropes page Category:Fanmade videos